dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Set Piece
Set Pieces (listed as 'Boons '''in the custom world screen) are naturally spawned structures in both Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. They are introduced since the ''Doorway to Adventure Update. They are rare structures. Players can usually find valuable Items in the set piece. However, some set pieces are served as a trap and players will have to bear the risk after taking items away from the set piece. The Skeleton beside set pieces represents those dead adventurers on the island. Miner's Camp You can see a Skeleton with a Miner Hat and an Opulent Pickaxe beside a base camp. Inside the base, there is a Shadow Manipulator and a Tent. Other food source like Berry Bushes, Bee Boxes and Crock Pots can be found too. Other Camps This is a camp found in Adventure Mode World 5. The camp is surrounded by Hay Wall and there is Crock Pot nearby. A Skeleton is found beside the camp. Ice Staff Trap It is surrounded by 5 Ice Hounds while an Ice Staff is placed at the center. Once Ice Staff is taken, other hounds will wake up and attack you. Players are recommended to kill the Ice Hounds one by one, since the hounds stay asleep even when their companions are killed. Once the Ice Staff is picked up, it will begin to Rain. Chest Camp SetPiece.jpg SetPiece4.jpg SetPiece3.jpg SetPiece2.jpg It is three chests. First chest contains food: eight meat, eight berries, ten seeds, two carrot, two pumpkin, two Dragon Fruit, two eggplant and Tallbird Egg. Second chest contains: thirty twigs, twenty Logs, ten flint, thirty Cut Grass, twenty rocks, ten Gold Nuggets, two gunpowders and six silk. Third chest contains: axe, pickaxe, shovel, hammer, spear and four blueprints. Fire Staff Trap Fire Staff Trap is similar to that of the Ice Staff Trap, except there are Fire Hounds instead if ice hounds. Once the Fire Staff is picked up, it will begin to rain. Rot Trap Rot Trap 3.png Rot Trap 1.png Rot Trap 2.png 640px-BLUEPRINT.png Many Rots are lying around. If you open a Chest or Backpack, all food sources inside your inventory will turn stale. Inside the opened chest, there is a large amount of Rot .The Chest may have Blueprints.It can be found in Survival Mode. Icebox Trap There is a Chest located in a Forest biome. A Winterometer and an Ice Box are placed beside the chest. If you open the chest, you will find tons of winter-related items such as an Ice Staff, Winter Hat and Breezy Vest. However, winter starts immediately and watch out, because the Deerclops is not lurking far behind. Note that even if you smack the chest with a Hammer, even though it drops the loot, it still starts Winter. (If the player finds an icebox trap it can be used to their advantage by opening it on the first day of winter, thus providing the player with the chests winter items without the negative effects of immediate winter.) Wood Wall Trap It is usually located in a Savanna Biome, where Bones are surrounded by Wood Walls and some Beefalo Wool are placed inside. You will find a Chest at the entrance. Once you open it, you will find 1 Fire Staff, 4 Gunpowder and 4 Logs. Meanwhile, tons of gunpowder will drop out and try to kill you instantly .It can be found in Survival Mode. Spider Trap There is a Spider Warrior sleeping on a Carpeted Flooring. If you hit the spider, 3 extra Spider Warriors will spawn around you. On other Spider Traps there are more than one already. MacTusk City ]] It is a group of Walrus Camps surrounded by a wall of Trees on three sides. This is a dangerous place in daytime, as numerous MacTusks, WeeTusks and Ice Hounds spawn, aggressive to everything. Players are not recommended to stay overnight at MacTusk City. Tallbird Gathering A tallbird gathering features a patch of rocky terrain with numerous Boulder the new type Sharp. With numerous Tallbird nests. It can be found in Survival Mode. Reed Field Trap A field of Reeds that conceals a large number of Tentacles surrounding it as well as inside of it.It can be found in Survival Mode. Maxwell`s Cemetery Set piece maxwell.png Set Piece.png maxwell cemetery.jpg Maxwell trap.jpg The Maxwell`s cemetery you can find:Graves,Marble Pillars,Evil Flowers,two Maxwell Statue,Carpeted Flooring and Shovel. objects that you can find in the Graves are:Amulet,Blue Gem,Red Gem,Gears and Nightmare Fuel.But you can also spawn Ghost.It can be found in Survival Mode. Each Grave has different name on it. Queens Gathering A Queen's Gathering is a ring of Tier 3 Spider Dens surrounding a single one in a Forest with trees all around it. It has a great chance to make a Spider Queen appear.It can be found in Adventure Mode. Treeguard Gathering A highly forested area with a big group of treeguards roaming around. The treeguards are not agressive to the player if not attacked.It can be found in Survival Mode. Other Sets Pieces Point of Interest 1.png|Lumberjack skeleton Point of Interest 2.png|Beekeeper skeleton mushroom-ring.jpg|Mushroom ring 2013-05-04_00003.jpg|Wood wall set piece overlapping with ring thing. Mushroom_ring.PNG|Red Mushroom ring 2013-05-05_00001.jpg|IceHound Aftermath 2013-05-05_00002.jpg|Refiner's Skeleton with Cut Stone King of Winter.png|Set Piece in King of Winter Don't Starve Miner's Camp with 3 Treeguards.PNG|Miner's Camp with 4 Treeguards